Photographs
by gleestud
Summary: Monchele fic. They are Finn and Rachel, with a little more kick and a whole lot more sex going on.


The minute she tweeted the picture, she knew she was in trouble. Not the bad kind of trouble. The good kind. The fans were going to go crazy. And she would have to read all those messages that would come pouring in about how they looked cute together and whatever not. Okay, so they did look cute together. They always looked cute together. Even when she was being all pouty and smoldering and he was putting on his brooding face, they looked cute together. It was part of the magic of being one half of Cory and Lea. But the picture comes after a long day of work. A long day of being around Cory and his random comments about how Finn and Rachel needed to just get on with it already!

* * *

She stayed at his place. And unlike most times, she didn't make too much noise. It helped that they weren't doing much either. Sure, when they were around each other, the clothes came off pretty fast and their bodies almost became one. But that night, she had driven over just to spend time with him. They did that a lot too. Ever since the tour, the two of them had found a perfect rhythm around each other. They didn't talk about their other lives - her boyfriend, his possible flings - they just talked about them. About how much he loved her and how much she wished that they could be like that forever. When they lay in bed, fully clothed, with his arms around her, holding her close, nothing else mattered. They had all gone to dinner together, it was one of those silent affairs that they didn't tweet about, didn't get caught doing. The whole gang went out for dinner and he had driven her home, kissed her goodnight and told her that he'd see her on set the next morning. They were the only ones with a call time at an unearthly hour. The price you pay for being the cutest couple on America's new favorite television show. She had tried to sleep, but that had failed. So she drove to his apartment and surprised him when he opened the door and she almost fell into his arms from exhaustion. Yet, when he carried her to bed, she couldn't sleep. She just wanted to lie there with him and do nothing but look at him. Eventually he had fallen asleep and an hour before they had to leave, so had she.

He always wanted to ask her what was really happening between her and Theo. He was in love with this girl who clearly belonged to someone else. But they always avoided the topic. Like they didn't talk about the fact that there was a white elephant in the room when it came to his relationship with Dianna. Sure, he wasn't as close with her as he once was, but they were still friends. The same way Lea and Dianna weren't that close anymore. He knew what people were saying about the three of them and while it wasn't completely false, it wasn't all true either. But every time she stayed with him, he wanted to ask her what was going on with Theo. She hadn't mentioned him since they started touring, she hadn't mentioned him the many times they talked on the phone while he was in Europe, she didn't mention him when she surprised him at LAX the day he got back, she didn't mention him when they went to events or when they just curled up in bed together. It was fine by him because he wasn't really the biggest fan of the guy. Theo rubbed him the wrong way and he knew that the only other person who felt the same was Mark, but they never talked about. In short, their relationship worked really well now because neither of them talked about their other halves. Well, she was his other half, but the stories of him and Dianna hadn't gone unnoticed. She knew them and she knew that the only reason he had done what he had done was because she had picked Theo over him.

They weren't _together_, but they were together. And to both of them that was all that mattered.

Finn and Rachel. Cory and Lea. To her, it was all the same thing. She cared about Cory the way Rachel cared about Finn. She needed him in her life all the time. All. The. Damn. Time. Her mother and Jonathan thought her need for him was unhealthy. Lea just insisted that her need for him was pretty normal. She wanted to be around him like any girl would want to be around the boy they were clearly in love with. And Lea was in love with Cory. She might not have said the words to him yet, but she hoped that her actions spoke louder than her words. She might have been in control of her desires when she came over the night before, because just having him hold her was really all she wanted right then. But when they were awake and she had pulled on one of his old ratty t-shirts and her jeans with her hair in a messy ponytail, everything got clearer. But they were already running late. It was going to be a day of Finn and Rachel. They needed to be alert and awake and most importantly, the wanted needed to be fresh. Something about Rachel throwing herself at Finn had been mentioned in the script, Lea wasn't really paying attention the day before when they had done a read through with Brad and Ryan. She was focused more on the way Cory kept wiping his lips after every line he delivered. So she had to control herself, she needed to be on her best behavior for a few hours while they got ready, picked up coffee and made their way to set. She would have to hold off on jumping him till much later.

They hadn't gotten very far, before Cory had pulled her into his trailer and while she spent the first couple of minutes giggling in his arms, he made sure that her giggles were softened by his mouth. He locked the door and pushed her against the door, his hands moving up and down her sides. Clearly she wasn't the only one having problems with holding back. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he pressed himself harder against her, she moaned into his mouth, letting one of her hands move through his hair. She could hear faint noises comign from outside and while they were usually pulling away the minute any voices other than their own filled the space, Cory seemed to attack her lips hungrily. Her body melted against his as he moved his hands up the t-shirt, pushing it up slowly, breaking the kiss to tug it over her head. Sighing happily as she pulled his lips back to hers, Lea hitched a leg around his waist causing him to pick her up fully, his hands cupping her butt as they tangled their tongues, tasting every inch of each other. Tightening her legs around his waist, grinding her hips against his, gripping his hair a little tighter as he moaned into her mouth. Running one hand down his chest, she tugged on the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling away as the door shook from someone knocking on it.

"I said, _no sex in the trailers_. Now get out!"

* * *

The scene in the restaurant was supposed to be hot and interesting and intimate, but there were so many people around that Cory wasn't sure how they were going to get anything done. After their little session in the trailer, he just couldn't stop touching her. Luckily for him, Finn Hudson had a bad habit of not being able to keep his hands off his girlfriend. So holding Lea close to him, rubbing her shoulder, whispering in her ear and doing all the things he did even when they weren't in character. Maybe they were taking this whole _relationship in public_ a little too far, but the point was that they were happy together and he knew that her being with Theo would always be a hinderance, but they would get past it eventually. One day it would just be the two of them, nobody else and then he wouldn't have to hold back. The whole crap about how it was unstable to date a co-star was just for the sake of the interview. If you loved someone it didn't matter who they were in your life, co-star, random friend. You loved them because of the way they made you feel. He liked to believe that what they had would always be better than what she had with Theo, otherwise she wouldn't be cuddling up against him in the booth as they went over their lines for the scene. Most of the lines were with their lips attached to each other, which was something that they were both really good at.

"Picture time!"

Lea groaned as she pulled out of Cory's arms, turning to lean against Ryan as he sat down beside her. Ever since Brad got himself onto Twitter, he'd been doing this random picture on the set thing every other day. She loved that she had been the one teaching him how to use Twitter, when she was clearly still making her way around the thing still. Cory had tried and failed to help her figure out stuff, but she was better than she was before. However, teaching Brad had been easy, because now he was addicted. Smiling as Brad took the picture, Lea turned back to Cory as he whipped the script back onto the table. Snuggling against him again as he flipped to the next page. Kevin, Dianna, Jenna and Harry were sitting across from them doing their own thing and she was so comfortable against Cory that nothing else mattered. She focused on the script as he wrapped an arm around her waist and when he kissed her shoulder, a tingle went up her spin. He kept his lips on her shoulder as he read the script, her focus shifting between the feel of his lips and an amusing line that she had to deliver when they started filming. "Smile for the birdie!" Lea looked up just as Kevin reached for her phone and looked back down at the script as Cory tickled her and next thing she knew the flash went off and everyone at the table was _awwww_ing at how cute the picture was. All she could do was turn to look at Cory as he kissed the corner of her mouth, letting him take her phone and tweet the picture.

And then the world went into a frenzy.

* * *

It was an adorable picture. The happiness clearly evident in their faces. Her giggle. His smile. The way their bodies were angled. It was the kind of picture that said everything that they couldn't say out loud. That picture was enough proof that she was happy with him and while the dark cloud wasn't as bad as it was before, it was still there. And it was always going to be there. He had come to terms with that, even if he wished that she would just dump him and pick Cory and put everyone out of their misery. They walked back to her trailer and she had her arm wrapped around his waist as she leaned against him, focusing on her iPhone as she smiled at the picture. He was just happy to be with her, that nothing else - not even the picture - mattered. And the buzzing of his phone just went ignored, because nothing really mattered other than the fact that Lea was snug against him. For once the paparazzi wasn't catching them in the act. The last time they walked back from their trailers, Cory had let go off her hand the minute the cameras appeared. There were times when he felt like he didn't want to show off that Lea was with him, this was one of those moments.

Ryan knew that when it came to the two of them, you could only say _"no trailer sex"_ once, because after that they would just not really care or pay attention. The want was far too much to ignore. Pulling him into her trailer, Lea shut the door behind him. She left him at the door as she moved to the couch, swaying her hips slowly as she looked at him over her shoulder. She smiled at him as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched her. This wasn't a game, it wasn't about how long she could taunt him. It was just about how long she could hold on without jumping him. The whole making out on set had gotten her a little more than riled up, so now she really needed to get the edge off. And of course, Cory was the drug and he had no issues whatsoever. His stance and his face said that much. Twirling around to face him, she slowly pushed off the straps of her dress, biting her lip as she got them both off, her body moving to some random song in her head. If you asked her what it was, she probably wouldn't be able to tell you, but it was enough to help her move. Moving to the couch as he stepped towards her, Lea pushed the dress off, giggling as she just stood there in her panties, her hair falling over the front as they just stared at each other.

"I think that could have gone a whole lot slower..."

Pulling his hoodie and t-shirt off, Cory moved towards her. She had her arms wrapped around her, almost like she was embarrassed to expose herself to him. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before, but this was Lea, he knew she'd turn a bright shade of red as he gave her the once over, drinking in the sight in front of him. Unbuckling his belt, he undid his jeans and pushed them off, stepping out of them as he stopped right in front of her. He looked down at her, smiling as she raised her eyes to meet his. Running his thumb along her bottom lip, she released her death grip on herself and stepped closer to him, resting his hands on his chest. He actually liked her new hair-do, it was different from what she had when they first met, but waking up in the morning and seeing her hair in her eyes as she slowly woke up. Besides, the bangs were cute on her. Not a lot of people could pull it off, but she managed to do so effortlessly. Twirling his fingers in her hair, Cory moved one hand down her back, his fingers tracing the hollow of her back as he hooked his finger into the waistband of her panties. Sighing happily as she kissed his chest, Cory moved them backwards slowly, wrapping one arm around her waist as he gently lowered her onto the couch, her arms moving around his neck as she pressed her lips against his neck.

Sinking into the couch, Lea pulled Cory on top of her, squirming a little as he teased her skin, moving his hand down her sides, slipping it into her panties. Sighing happily as he tugged her panties off, Lea arched her back to help him get it off, her fingers moving through his hair. She closed her eyes, letting him push her legs apart as he rolled his hips against hers. Moaning softly, she moved her hands down his chest as he kisses her neck and her jaw, taking his time, tasting her. Running her fingers along top of his boxers, Lea cupped him through his boxers, rubbing him gently before tugging on it, pushing it off, using her feet to get them off completely. Moving one hand up to rest on the back of his neck, Lea wrapped the other hand around him, stroking him slowly as she pulled his lips back to hers. She wanted him in her, so bad, but the teasing was always so good and always so totally worth it. Arching her back, her stomach grazing his tip, Lea moaned into the kiss as his hands moved down to lift her hips to meet his.

"Fuck me, Cory..."

The words came a whole lot earlier on most days, but he had to admit the slow teasing and the touching was just what he needed after all the taunting they had done in public. Digging his fingers into her hips as he teased her entrance with his tip, Cory watched her throw her head back, moaning as she begged for more. This teasing was a two person game and if she could do it, so could he. Moving her hand away, he pushed into her slowly, taking his time sliding into her, filling her. She moved her arms around his neck, one hand gripping his hair tight as she arched her back again, taking him deeper, moaning louder. Her biggest problem when it came to sex was that that she couldn't control her volume levels. She liked being loud and she was always loud, which was why they always got caught. Covering her mouth with his, he muffled the sounds as much as he could as she wrapped her legs around his. Moving one hand up her leg, he pushed into her harder, maintaining a slow pace. If her moaning was an indication of how badly she wanted him, the way her back was arching showed him that she didn't want it slow. But this was part of their game, right?

Clawing at his back as he pushed deeper into her, Lea tilted her head back, growling as her walls throbbed around him. No matter how many times they went at it in a day, her body just wanted more and more of him all the time. He was no longer taunting and teasing her, he was no longer taking his time. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. His thrusts got faster and harder and he pushed deeper into her with every thrust, her body arching against his, taking him deeper, her moans turning to pants and whimpers and soft cries. She arched even further, her legs tightening around his waist, her heel digging into his butt as he pulled him closer. Her moans blended with his groans, getting louder with every thrust. When he finally hit her spot, Lea tugged on his hair, crying out before bucking her hips against his for more. He obliged, thrusting against her spot as she tightened around him, her walls throbbing and wanting more. He sucked on her neck as she bit his shoulder and as he pushed into her again, she came hard, her whole body shuddering against him. Holding him against her tighter, she moaned into his neck as he came, filling her, their bodies glued together as they struggled to catch their breath.

He stayed in her, feeling her body respond to him. She kissed his neck and shoulder, paying more attention to the deep bite mark she had probably left on his shoulder. Thanks to her, he had more than a million scars all over his back and his shoulders, but it was just a way to show people that she belonged to someone else. Sighing happily as she massaged his head, Cory unwrapped her legs from around him and pulled out of her, biting his lip as he heard her whimper softly. He knew the couch wasn't big enough, but he attempted to move them both on the couch, which resulted in him falling over, pulling her with him. Lying flat on his back on the floor of her trailer, Cory looked up at her as she giggled as she moved beside him, snuggling up against him, one leg draped over him. He reached for his phone, looked down at her as he focused the camera on them.

"One more for the collection, babe."


End file.
